Каменное сердце
«Каменное сердце» (англ. Heart of Stone) — песня из сборника «Винкс на концерте», посвящённая отношениям Музы и Ривена. Поётся от лица Музы. Текст |-|Винкс на концерте= Пытаюсь я тебя понять, ты тайна вечная моя. То рядом ты и навсегда, то так далёк ты, как звезда. И разделяет пропасть нас, И холод рук, и холод фраз. Тебя опять я жду в последний раз. Сегодня ты со мной, но завтра будет день другой. То мой ты, то чужой, играешь свою роль. Ну почему не можешь ты, Вернуть мне все мои мечты? Обнять, сказать: «Люблю, прости!» Как было много грустных дней! Не извиняйся, слёз не лей! Могу теперь одна я быть, Смеяться и любить! Ты вынудил меня уйти, Теперь несчастье впереди! Мне не под силу быть с таким холодным и чужим! Последний шанс спокойно жить, Сказать «гудбай» — и не любить! Не видел ты любовь мою, Ждала я целый век. Скажи же мне слова любви, Родной мой человек. Боюсь, что не могу я ждать, Грустить, молчать, безумной стать. Дай жить и отпусти, прости! Как было много грустных дней! Не извиняйся, слёз не лей! Могу теперь одна я быть, Смеяться и любить! Ты вынудил меня уйти, Теперь несчастье впереди! Мне не под силу быть с таким холодным и чужим! Последний шанс спокойно жить, Сказать «гудбай» — и не любить! Мне не под силу быть с таким холодным и чужим! Последний шанс спокойно жить... Как было много грустных дней! Не извиняйся, слёз не лей! Могу теперь одна я быть, Смеяться и любить! Ты вынудил меня уйти, Теперь несчастье впереди! Мне не под силу быть с таким холодным и чужим! Последний шанс спокойно жить, Сказать «гудбай» — и не любить! |-|4 сезон= Как и многие другие песни сборника «Винкс на концерте», «Каменное сердце» имеет свой эквивалент в 4 сезоне — песню, которую Муза пела во время концертов рок-группы Винкс в Гардинии. Пытаюсь разобраться, Но ты — загадка, вот беда! С тобою мы то близко, То далеки как никогда! Хочу я догадаться, Что у тебя на сердце, А то так одиноко мне! Сегодня я с тобою, А завтра я грущу одна! Ты играешь со мною, Я сейчас сойду с ума! Лишь обними покрепче, Скажи, что любишь вечно, Но я так больше не могу! Грустить я больше не хочу, И извиняться поздно! С тобой быть не хочу, Я ухожу! Я от тебя сейчас уйду, Другого я себе найду, Свободна я и не грущу Ни дня! Ты не моя мечта — Так что прощай! (Я сейчас сойду с ума) Лишь обними покрепче, Скажи, что любишь вечно, Но я так больше не могу! Грустить я больше не хочу, И извиняться поздно! С тобой быть не хочу, Я ухожу! Я от тебя сейчас уйду, Другого я себе найду, Свободна я и не грущу Ни дня! Ты не моя мечта — Так что прощай! Грустить я больше не хочу, И извиняться поздно! С тобой быть не хочу, Я ухожу! Я от тебя сейчас уйду, Другого я себе найду, Свободна я и не грущу Ни дня! Ты не моя мечта — Так что прощай! |-|Английский= I’ve tried to understand you But you’re still a mystery Sometimes I feel you close Sometimes we’re miles away I wish I knew the secret To reach you heart ‘cause lately You got me feeling so alone One day you take me up And the next day you bring me down Stop playing with my feelings I’m about to lose my mind Just put your arms around me Why can’t you say you love me? I can’t take this anymore I’ve had enough of rainy days Don't say you’re sorry, it’s too late My life has just begun I’ll be OK That’s why I’m walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It’s me, myself and I I’ll be just fine This is my chance to shine So say goodbye You took my love for granted I’ve been waiting for too long For you to say those three words Baby, open up your heart You’d see what I’ve been missing Give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go I’ve had enough of rainy days Don't you’re sorry, it’s too late My life has just begun I’ll be OK That’s why I’m walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It’s me, myself and I I’ll be just fine This is my chance to shine So say goodbye I’ve had enough of rainy days Don't say you’re sorry, it’s too late My life has just begun I’ll be OK That’s why I’m walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It’s me, myself and I I’ll be just fine This is my chance to shine So say goodbye. Видео thumb|left|335 px|Версия СТС (4 сезон) Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте Категория:4 сезон